Give Me Forever
by bertiebert
Summary: Matthew and Sadik embark on the journey of a lifetime as they find just how to make their relationship work. TurCan 1 Sentence Challenge. Ratings from K - M.


_**My first fic of 2012! Published at 12:30 AM EST on January 1, 2012.**_

_**This idea was kind of stolen from **__**Starember19**__** and her amazing Canada/Turkey 1 Sentence Challenge fic. There are fifty words and 1 sentence written for each word. Yes, there are a lot of run-on sentences because that's how I roll.**_

* * *

><p><strong>#01—Rings<strong>

_O Canada_ blares through the stadium and Sadik watches as Matthew's national flag is raised up right next to the flag baring the Olympic rings.

**#02—Hero**

Matthew often tells Sadik stories from his childhood, most of them recounting Alfred's antics and his insistence to rescue Matthew from anything and everything because "he is the hero."

**#03—Memory**

Sadik wakes in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat, and Matthew is awake instantly, soothing away the images of the memory turned nightmare.

**#04—Box**

There are times when Matthew feels cooped up in his home and must escape to the chill outside for just a moment to remind himself he'll never be boxed in.

**#05—Run**

When Matthew first took an interest in Sadik, his family urged him to stay away but he would be damned before he ran away from the one thing that gave him security and pleasure.

**#06—Hurricane**

When a storm slammed Cuba, Matthew stayed up all night waiting for word from his friend; Sadik stayed awake as long as he could, supporting Matthew through is presence, but eventually fell asleep on Matthew's shoulder just as the phone rang.

**#07—Wings**

Sadik told Matthew he was an angel when he brought home authentic Turkish Delights for dessert one evening.

**#08—Cold**

The first night Sadik went back to Turkey was a sleepless night on both nations' part for the bed was far too cold without another body to keep it warm.

**#09—Red**

Sadik wondered where Matthew had gone to before he spotted a flash of red in the blizzard and the Canadian came jogging back up to the house, Kumajiro in his arms.

**#10—Drink**

Once Matthew found out Sadik liked his coffee very sweet, he suggested maple syrup instead of sugar; that morning's breakfast ended quickly and the rest of the morning was spent licking the sticky syrup off any part of Matthew Sadik could imagine.

**#11—Midnight**

A new year came and finally, _finally_ Matthew had someone to kiss as the clock struck midnight and his family erupted in excitement.

**#12—Temptation**

The small sliver of skin that appeared when Matthew took off his sweatshirt made Sadik's libido spark to life and he had to come up with an excuse _fast_ as Matthew crawled into bed with him.

**#13—View**

Sadik took Matthew to one of the palaces in Istanbul, and the younger nation took a few moments to absorb every single piece of the garden outside before turning to Sadik and grinning; "It's beautiful."

**#14—Music**

At the annual nation's ball, everyone stood silently and watched as Matthew and Sadik twirled and danced across the floor to the band playing; no one dared to interrupt them.

**#15—Silk**

Matthew let out a shuddering breath when Sadik trailed a piece of fine silk across his belly before dragging it up to bind his wrists together.

**#16—Cover**

Sadik got into the Québec City airport later than planned but was letting himself into Matthew's home only an hour later to find the Canadian asleep on the couch; fetching a blanket, Sadik covered the smaller nation up before scooping him into his arms to carry to the bedroom.

**#17—Promise**

"I do."

**#18—Dream**

_This all has to be a dream_, Matthew thought to himself as he took in the vase of crocus flowers Sadik had sat on the kitchen table, _what did I do to deserve him?_

**#19—Candle**

On the birthday his family and friends actually remembered to celebrate with him, Sadik set a small cake down in front of Matthew and everyone cheered as he blew out the candle; his wish was already grinning at him from behind that white mask.

**#20—Talent**

Upon waking up one morning, Sadik could hear Matthew singing as he took his shower and the notes carried sweetly all the way out into the bedroom.

**#21—Silence**

The long silence that plagued the car ride home from the conference was finally broken by two simple words, "I'm sorry."

**#22—Journey**

The trip from Quebec to Istanbul was long and tedious but Matthew was finally there and Sadik was waiting for him at the airport and that wide grin was worth the jet lag and aching back.

**#23—Fire**

Sadik quickly found that there was nothing better than making love in front of a roaring fire as it snowed outside; the warmth was ten times better with a pliant body next to his.

**#24—Strength**

Alfred watched as Sadik lifted Matthew easily into his arms and Matthew laughed giddily, finally happy for once.

**#25—Mask**

Although Sadik had his white mask, in the literal sense, he was more than aware that Matthew had a mask of his own that he wore whenever he didn't want someone to get close to him in fear of being forgotten yet again.

**#26—Ice**

The sound of shredding ice preceded the cold spray that hit him in the face and Sadik glared at an impishly grinning Matthew, who skated away quickly before Sadik could catch him.

**#27—Fall**

Sadik laughed when Matthew slipped in the sand, landing with a _whump_ on his backside, but helped the younger nation up while dusting the sand off his shorts.

**#28—Forgotten**

The first time Sadik forgot Matthew's name, the hurt and the rejection that flashed across the Canadian's face jogged the elder's memory and he spent the rest of the night begging for forgivness.

**#29—Dance**

On a day when Matthew felt lost and anything but attractive, Sadik pulled him off the couch to sway around the living room to a melody no one else could hear.

**#30—Body**

"I love your face and your shoulders, your arms and your chest, your hips and your thighs—especially your thighs—and your calves, your feet even; I love everything about you, Matthew."

**#31—Sacred**

"You are the most sacred thing in my life, Matthew, and I wouldn't trade you for anything," Sadik whispered quietly in the darkness of the bedroom as Matthew slept peacefully next to him.

**#32—Farewells**

Matthew hugged Francis tightly, burrowing his face in the Frenchman's neck, and Sadik could see that letting his papa go back to France was very difficult on the young man.

**#33—World**

Sadik had a difficult time thinking back to a time when Matthew wasn't the center of his entire world.

**#34—Formal**

The first time Matthew saw Sadik in a suit they were twenty minutes late to the meeting, Sadik's tie was crooked, and Matthew sat down in his chair quite gingerly.

**#35—Fever**

Matthew started slightly at the feel of a cool cloth on his forehead, and Sadik smiled apologetically, brushing his fingertips over Matthew's scarlet cheek.

**#36—Laugh**

Upon hearing Sadik's genuine laugh for the first time, Matthew was entranced by the sound and vowed to do anything in his power to hear it more often.

**#37—Lies**

Matthew seemed to be the only person who could look past the former empire's days of lies, deceit, and power-hungry rampages to see the person beneath the façade; the person that now sought a lot more than just land.

**#38—Forever**

"I just need to know that you can give me forever because I don't want to settle for someone that will leave me for a shiny new toy."

**#39—Overwhelmed**

Sadik arrived in Quebec at Matthew's home to find the Canadian shaky, exhausted, and furiously cleaning every square inch of the already immaculate cabin; he smiled and caught the smaller man in a hug from behind, murmuring, "You need to stop cleaning and just relax because I'm here now and there's nothing more for you to do but just be gorgeous."

**#40—Whisper**

Matthew suppressed a giggle when Sadik leaned down to whisper in his ear during an important world conference; Germany was less than amused.

**#41—Wait**

The seconds before Sadik's lips touched his were the longest seconds Matthew had ever had to wait through.

**#42—Talk**

There were the times that Matthew was forced to get everything out at once, his words running together in one long stream, and those were the times that Sadik sat and listened, never once interrupting the younger nation's speech.

**#43—Searching**

Matthew flung throw pillows and blankets off the couch, ripping up the cushions before moving on to the love seat and armchair and Sadik just laughed when the Canadian finally found the remote control, turning on the biggest hokey game of the season.

**#44—Hope**

The ring Sadik presented him with renewed his belief that they were able to beat through everyone's negative comments and disapproving looks and be happy together; it let them hope for a brighter future.

**#45—Eclipse**

Matthew constantly hoped that Sadik's former empire days wouldn't come back to eclipse the love they felt for each other; he didn't think he was strong enough to fight the Mediterranean country after he'd seen so much of his soul.

**#46—Gravity**

The same force that changed the tides and kept the Earth orbiting the Sun brought Sadik's strong body closer to Matthew's in the dying Mediterranean sunlight as passion overtook every thought they may have had than evening.

**#47—Highway**

The expanses of asphalt were startlingly different from the sandy roads of his home country, not that Sadik was unfamiliar with them, but they were much larger and held a sense of freedom that the narrow roads of the Middle East didn't; he loved them.

**#48—Unknown**

It was scary, risking everything for one person just to have a companion and someone to love, but it was often worth it to let yourself fall into the abyss of the unknown when there was someone there to catch you.

**#49—Lock**

"Matthew, _sevgilim_, please open the door; I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, please let me in."

**#50—Breathe**

Sadik let his hand rest on Matthew's chest, feeling the rise and fall of it as the young man breathed, and when those sleepy violet eyes met his own electric green ones, they shared a private smile before sleep claimed Matthew and everything was quiet save for their soft breaths.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<strong>_

Sevgilim – darling (Turkish)

_**Personally, my favorite was Gravity, but let me know what your favorite(s) was/were in a review!**_

_**Happy New Year!**_


End file.
